


The White Oak & The Dark Knight

by MtnDew2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtnDew2000/pseuds/MtnDew2000
Summary: Norah White, a seventh year Hufflepuff, is tasked with the mission of saving a certain spy's life at the request of Dumbledore. After a year of training, the time comes for her to use her abilities to save Severus Snape after the fatal strike from Nagini. A prophecy told to her by Dumbledore speaks of her saving the life of her soulmate, but will she be able to do it?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am new to writing, and this is the first real story that I have ever written. Please feel free to let me know of any mistakes you see or if you want to add suggestions to how the story goes. I think this will be a short story. I currently have about 10,000 words typed up that just need editing, and I definitely won't write more than 20,000 total. It is also already posted on FanFiction.Net under the same name if you want to read it there. Alright, enough talking. On with the story, enjoy! -Hollie

Running through the halls I felt the sweat dripping down my face. As I turned the corners and raced down the steps, I felt the wind rushing through my long brown hair, and I could almost find it soothing if it weren't for the fact that I was currently running for my life. Several times I had to brush the damp hair out of my eyes just to allow myself to see where I was going. _Almost there,_ I thought. _Please, please hang on. I'm supposed to protect you. I promised_. I sped through the castle, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't ignore the screams all around me. Spells flying all over the place, one even sweeping past me as I ran, but I didn't stop. I couldn't. I had to save him.

_____ _

The doors to the castle swung open and I continued my run down through the grounds, as I ran towards the woods I could just barely see Voldemort and Harry fighting over the hill, but I didn't stop to help, that wasn't my place. As I turned my head to look back in front of me, I felt myself trip. I hit the ground hard, the impact knocking the wind out of me. I glanced up to see a Death Eater pointing his wand at the branch that he used to trip me. _Rude,_ I thought. Yanking my wand up I yelled, "Stupefy!" He fell to the ground with a thud. I pulled myself up, brushed the hair out of my eyes, and kept running.

_______ _ _ _

When I made it to the whomping willow I pointed my wand, "Immobilus," I attempted to yell, but it came out breathlessly from my running. When the branches stopped moving, I ran to the bottom of the tree and crawled through the hole. As I moved closer to the entrance of the shrieking shack, I paused. Listening for any sounds indicating that Death Eaters were inside, but upon hearing none besides its usual creaks and cracks, I made my way into the shack.

_______ _ _ _

"No," I gasped. Seeing the dark figure propped up against the wall, drowning in his own blood. I felt frozen, staring helplessly for what felt like minutes, but was only mere seconds. I jumped into action; _This is what I trained for. This is what Dumbledore wanted me to do. Needed me to do. I can't fail him, or Professor Snape._ I fell onto my knees next to him, taking out the supplies I had stored in my bag for this exact moment. I pulled out the antivenom, blood replenisher, and other needed potions, and I got to work.

_______ _ _ _

What felt like hours later, but I'm sure was only several minutes, I was done. I did all that I could do. Now I just needed to wait and get him somewhere safe. "Winky," I called. With a loud pop the house elf appeared. "What can I do for Misses and Master Snape?" the small elf asked. "I need you to take us somewhere safe, please." I cried. I looked back at Professor Snape. _Did I do it? Will he be alright?_ I was exhausted, physically and mentally, but also magically, as my magic felt depleted from all the healing spells that I had used. "Yes Misses, Winky will keep both Misses and Master Snape safe."

_______ _ _ _

Grateful for the elf's help, I grabbed her tiny hand while she grabbed Professor Snape's, and with a pop, we were gone.

_______ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

It has been several hours, and Professor Snape is still fast asleep. The diagnostic spell shows his body healing, but it appears that his magic has put him into a coma-like sleep for his body to heal properly. When I finally felt comfortable leaving him for a few minutes, I went to the bathroom to wash up. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, unrecognizing the pale face that stared back at me. I signed. _This war is taking its toll on everyone, I just hope Harry wins, then it can all be over._ I washed the blood off my hands, barely able to keep the tears at bay as I did so. _This is his blood. His life on my hands. What if I failed and he doesn't wake up? I won't be able to live with myself._ I dried my hands and walked into the small kitchen in the cottage. It wasn't excessively big, the cottage that is, but it was homey. Completely different than what I assumed his dungeon rooms would look like. "Would Misses like Winky to make some tea?" the sweet elf asked me. "That would be wonderful Winky, thank you." She has hardly left his side since we've been here. It speaks volumes to the relationship that the pair must have, she adores him.

"Your tea Misses." I thanked Winky once again as she placed the tea on the table. I picked up the cup, relishing in its warmth, especially since I and everything around me felt so cold. So lifeless. As I slowly sipped my tea, Winky walked back into Professor Snape's room, and I felt comfortable leaving him in her care.

Who knew that last year when Dumbledore called me into his office that I would be sitting here in this cottage tending to Professor Snape? You see, it was last year, at the beginning of my seventh year at Hogwarts when I received word that he wished to see me.

_I made my way down the long hall to the gargoyle and as I approached it started to turn, revealing stairs. I stepped onto the stairs and was carried up to the door. I took a deep breath, smoothed down my yellow and black tie, then knocked. "Come in," a voice answered. I opened the door, and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk, "You wished to see me sir?" I asked nervously, as I approached his desk. "Oh, yes Miss White. Please, sit. Would you like a lemon drop?" I smiled, "No thank you sir. If you don't mind, and I don't mean to be hasty sir, but I was wondering if there was anything wrong? You don't normally call me to your office, and I can't help but wonder if I have done something wrong." I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He gave a reassuring smile, "Of course not, there is nothing wrong, nor have you done such. I will say that I certainly did not call you up here to speak about homework, however, I'm afraid that the matter I wish to discuss with you is of the most importance." He grabbed a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth. "And what is that sir?" I asked. "It is a matter regarding someone especially important to winning this war. It is dire that he be protected at all costs—" Dumbledore started, "You mean Harry sir?" I interrupted. "No Miss White. Mr. Potter is already being protected by the Order." Puzzled that there could be someone just as important as Harry Potter, and that they needed to be protected, I eagerly listened for further explanation. "The person that needs protected is a spy for the Order. I fear that he expects death to be his outcome in this war, which is why I need your help to protect him. I'm afraid that I must also ask that you help protect him from more than just death, but also from himself. I truly regret the demands I have made of him over the years, and I owe him my life. I also care for him like a son and wish the best for him. He deserves to live a peaceful life after the war. This is why I need someone who is loyal, strong, and caring. Like you Miss White. I need you to keep him from dying at the end of this war" Dumbledore explained. "But sir, who—" I questioned. "Severus Snape," replied Dumbledore._

Shocked out of my daydream by a loud crash, I put down my tea, almost spilling it on myself in the process, and run towards Professor Snape's room. "No Master Snape, you mustn't get up! You need rest Master Snape!" I heard Winky shout. I appeared in the doorway, "Unhand me Winky! I need to get to Potter!" He shouted back. Upon noticing me in the doorway, confusion clouds his face, "Miss White? What—" As Professor Snape was struggling against the stubborn house elf desperately trying to get out of bed, I took the chance to observe him. While he looked physically healed, there was however, a ragged looking scar on his neck, still newly pink and slightly inflamed. His black button up shirt was taken off by Winky upon arrival at the cottage, leaving his red-stained white shirt and black pants on display. His face was pale from blood loss that not even a blood replenisher could completely heal, and he looked exhausted to the point of almost looking sickly. "Professor Snape, please listen to Winky and lie back down, you shouldn't be up." He looked ready to argue, but as expected, he started to look faint and dizzy from the blood loss and finally succumbed to Winky's pushing. He glared at me as he sat back down, "Miss White," he drawled, "You must tell me how you happened upon my cottage? In fact, maybe you could tell me just how I came to be alive?" he snapped. He may be my Professor, and a snarky one at that, but I have always looked up to him in respect. He can be scary at times, intimidating too, but he has never scared me, nor have I ever been scared to be in his presence. Quite the opposite, in fact, as I have often found his presence to give me feelings of safety and security.

"You need rest sir, and afterwards I'll be happy to answer your questions." He wasn't too pleased to hear my demand, but as he was slowly pushed to lay back down by Winky his eyes had already started to droop. He sighed, but did as asked and closed his eyes, quickly falling back into a deep sleep. Winky tutted as she pulled the covers over her Master. "Master mustn't be allowed to strain himself, but Master is very stubborn and wouldn't listen to Winky," she explained. "It's alright Winky, I know you did your best to keep him in bed," I whispered as we both walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later I was awoken from my sleep on the couch by the sound of his door opening. Winky had left a while ago to get some more food seeing as how the cottage hadn't been used in years and was severely empty. I sat up and looked towards his door to see him leaning heavily against it. "Sir let me help you," I state as I rush to his side to keep him stable. He struggles against me at first, but seeing as he has little strength, he relents to my aid. I guide him to the sitting room chair and ease him into it. He nods at me in thanks, and I go sit back down on the couch. "I believe you said you would answer my questions."

"Yes of course," I respond. I explain to him where I found him and how I used various potions and healing spells to keep him alive, how I called for Winky, and how she brought us to the cottage. "Ah yes, she is very," he paused, "protective of me. I told her years ago of this place, and that if there was ever an emergency, that it was safe for use." I opened my mouth to respond but was interrupted by a flash of blue light. An otter. _Hermione_. Her weary voice flowed out of the cute creature's mouth, "The battle is over. Voldemort it dead, and Harry is still alive. We've won Norah! Stay in hiding a little longer until a member of the Order reaches out to you, there are still a few Death Eaters that escaped capture. Kingsley is working on rounding them up. Stay safe." With a final farewell, a swish around the sitting room, and the otter disappeared. I sighed in relief, "Thank Merlin." A pop interrupted our thoughts and Winky came into view. Once she spotted Professor Snape, she placed her hands on her hips and sent a sharp glare at him, "Master mustn't be up," she fussed. I glanced at him to see a slight curve form on his lips in amusement, betraying his attempt at a sneer towards the elf. Deciding to stop the fight before it began, I informed the angry elf, "It's alright Winky, I helped him to the chair. I thought he would feel better if he could get up for a little while." She huffed but turned around and went to the kitchen to start making some food. A late lunch.

I looked back over to Professor Snape to find him already staring at me. "Why?" He asked. "Why what sir?" I already knew what he was going to say, but I wasn't ready to give him the answer. "Why did you save me? I'm a Death Eater. I killed Albus Dumbledore," he choked. "And I was a horrible teacher to you." That was all true of course, but I knew better. "Why would you save me? Instead of letting me rot on the floor of that awful shack?" He hissed, but I held his eyes to show him that I wasn't scared, nor intimidated and I wouldn't let him push me away. "Because Dumbledore asked me to," he scoffed. "Then you're a fool. He used you just like he used me, Potter, and everyone else at that bloody school. He couldn't give a rat's ass whether I lived through this war or not." Now I understood what Dumbledore meant. I wasn't here just to save him from the war, but to save him from himself. But he still can't know the true reason why I agreed to Dumbledore's plan. He wouldn't understand. Many people in the Order think I agreed simply because the great Dumbledore asked it of me, but nothing was farther from the truth. I agreed because of what was revealed to me that night.

_"But sir, who—" I questioned. "Severus Snape" Replied Dumbledore. I gasped, "Professor Snape? But sir, he's a Death Eater" Everyone knows that. It was the worst kept secret in all of Hogwarts. Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, he was Miss White. When he was merely your age, he turned to Voldemort in hopes to find a purpose. He had an awful home life, no true friends, and was constantly bullied at school. However, after Voldemort killed his one and only childhood friend Lily Evans, who you may know as Lily Potter, he came to me begging forgiveness for his mistakes. He asked to become part of the Order. I made him spy on Voldemort, and he has been on our side ever since." I couldn't believe it. This whole time I had thought of him to be an evil Death Eater, but instead he has been the one of the most courageous and selfless people in this war. "Why me?" I asked. "Surely there are several people, even Order members who could help protect him. Why do you need me? A student?" It didn't make sense. "That is another matter of great importance Miss White. Years ago, shortly before Severus came to me that night, there was a prophecy. It stated that at dawn of the last day the fate of the white oak both loyal, strong, and caring, shall save the life of the dark knight, her soulmate," he explained. I looked at him in confusion, still not quite understanding. "That's you, Miss White. You are Severus's soulmate."_

"Answer me when I speak to you Miss White!" He growled. I snapped out of my daydream having not heard his last question. "Right yes, I apologize sir," clearing my throat and pausing for a short moment I gathered my thoughts. "Professor Snape," I began, "A year ago, at the start of my seventh year, Dumbledore asked me to meet him in his office. While there he told me that there was someone in the Order, a spy, that would need protection of sorts. I agreed to help him, and for the past year I have been secretly training with Madam Pomfrey in advanced healing spells and medicinal potions. I also trained with Moody in defense spells when time allowed. I conspired for hours over the different scenarios in which you could be killed, and how I could save you in each one. I was prepared for everything, even a deadly strike from Nagini. Luckily, Dumbledore gave me the last bit of antivenom from Mr. Weasley's attack before he uh… died." I added hesitantly. A moment or two went by before he spoke up, "Well then your work is done, you may leave," he spat bitterly. I looked at him in shock, surely, he didn't expect me to just leave! "Sir, I'm afraid I can't do that—" I argued. "You can, and you will Miss White," he growled as he struggled to rise from the chair in an effort to tower over me in a show of authority. I stood as well. "I won't leave Professor; you are still healing and will need help recovering!" I was losing my patience. I knew it wouldn't be easy, he still has a sharp tongue even if he is working for the Order, but I wasn't about to give up on my soulmate. I still held hope that one day we could experiment with the newfound connection between us. I can't deny that I always had a crush on him at school, but I fear that he will never be able to overlook the fact that he was my teacher and I his student.

He closed in, stepping less than a foot away from me, towering above me at my 5' 0'' stature. As he glared down, breathing heavily from exertion, I was determined to not let this intimidate me. I defiantly glared right back, tilting my head up as far as I could to look him in the eyes.

"We may not be in the classroom Miss White, but I am still your teacher and I demand to be shown some respect!" he hissed. "And you may have forgotten sir that I saved your life a mere few hours ago, and if wasn't for me you would not even be alive to demand such respect!" I yelled back. A look of shock crossed his features but was gone before I could even process what I saw. As his breathing calmed, he finally realized the position that we were in and quickly stepped back, putting several feet between us. As he went to speak again Winky gratefully chose this moment to pop back in and announce that the food was ready. Both starved from lack of food, we chose to quietly follow Winky into the kitchen with Winky helping Professor Snape into his chair. It was obvious that the discussion was far from over as he continued to seethe in his seat, but for now the room was quiet, and I was grateful to sit and eat in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

After we ate, he slowly made his way back to his room and I heard his door slam shut. I jumped at the sound. _This is going to be harder than I thought._ I attempted to clean up my plate but Winky would have none of it, so as I was shooed out of the kitchen, I decided to explore the cottage a little more, seeing as how I was too preoccupied to do it earlier.

It was nearing nightfall when I finally looked up from the book that I was reading, not at all caring about the missed dinner, since I wasn’t very hungry to begin with. I pause at the sound of a bedroom door opening. As Professor Snape rounds the corner, he notices me in the room, “I see you’ve taken liberties with my library,” he glared. “Yes, I hope you don’t mind sir. I found the library after you had gone back to your room.” He stared at me for a moment longer then walked over to one of the bookshelves, grabbed a book, and sat in the chair across from me. He opened the book, and without another word of acknowledgment, started reading. _Well then._ I thought to myself as I shrugged and went back to my book. _Perhaps I should consider myself grateful that he hasn't thrown me out of his home yet._

A few hours later I yawned into my hand, only now realizing how late it was as I glanced up at the clock. I stood, causing him to look up from his book, “I shall be heading to bed sir, if you need any assistance you know where to find me. Winky will be bringing you some potions to take before bed.” Winky had shown me the guest room earlier and demanded I sleep there instead of the couch. When he didn’t answer I huffed and started walking around his chair towards the hallway, when all of a sudden his hand shot out and caught my wrist. I gasped lightly, far too quiet for him to hear. My eyes traveled down the length of my arm to the spot where his hand was delicately gripping my wrist, almost as if he was afraid he'd break it. My eyes then followed up his arm to his face where I was met with the intense stare of his eyes as he said, “Thank you.” I nodded to him as I breathed, “You’re welcome,” and he swiftly dropped my wrist. I stood frozen for a moment longer before I shook myself out of my thoughts and kept walking to the guest room. _I wonder if he felt it too,_ I thought. _The slight tingling sensation where our skin had touched. Was it the soulmate bond?_ I wondered.

As I laid down in bed, I thought about all the information that I had learned over the course of the year. I spent most of my time researching and studying in preparation for his possible death, but I also spent time researching the soulmate bond. Apparently, it was rare to have a soulmate, even in the wizarding world. Growing up muggle-born, I had always heard about soulmates, yet never thought it was a real thing. But when I learned that I was a witch, many things became possible that I had previously waved off as impossible. Soulmates being one of them. I learned that the bond, or pull, between soulmates grows stronger when it is acknowledged. This could be from knowing about it and accepting it, to touching, spending time together, and learning more about each other. The bond could be fully completed upon a bonding ceremony, or in muggle terms, a special type of wedding. Or it could be rejected altogether, but in the process damaging the wizard and witch’s soul. Those who reject the bond live miserable and lonely lives. Or at least, that’s what all the books say. I twisted and turned in bed as I huffed. _Of course, my soulmate would be the most complicated wizard in all of wizarding history._ I thought to myself as the call of the darkness finally became stronger than my thoughts, and as I drifted off to sleep, a single tear slipped down my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sounds of nature outside my window, with the sun having just risen. I sat up in bed, admiring the pale blue sheets and grey bedspread. The room was small, with only the bare necessities, but it was perfect. Almost as if it were made for me. I stretched my arms high into the sky savoring the moment of bliss. _No worries, no war, and no problems._ “Bloody hell!” I heard a deep voice yell from somewhere in the house. I blew the hair out of my face, “Well so much for no problems,” I muttered to myself as I made my way out of bed and towards the door. 

Nothing, however, could prepare me for what I saw when I rounded the corner of the hallway. Professor Snape was standing in the kitchen rubbing his head wincing in pain while Winky was standing a foot away waving a spoon at him. I stifled a laugh as I watched the scene in front of me. _What a pair they make._ “Master should not be trying to make breakfast! Now sit down and let Winky cook!” _I certainly feel bad for Professor Snape, Winky is bloody frightening when she’s angry._

I finally made myself known as I stepped into the kitchen. “Good morning Professor. Good morning Winky, I see you’ve been busy,” I giggled, ignoring the glare I received from the potions master as he grunted a reply. _Someone’s chipper in the morning._ “Good morning Misses Norah,” the elf happily replied, as I once again received a glare from the man sitting at the table. I smiled at the elf when she used my name, I had to remind her several times to call me Norah, but if Misses Norah is the best that I can get, I’ll take it. “Sit down while Winky makes breakfast,” she ordered, and I hurriedly did as asked, not wanting to upset the elf and suffer the same fate as Professor Snape. I rubbed my head in sympathy.

I stole a glance at Professor Snape as I sat down, _he seems to have accepted the fact that I refuse to leave. Well good because he wasn’t going to change my mind._ I nodded to myself in acceptance of one battle won against the stubborn Professor. _And I’ll take all the victories that I can get._

He cleared his throat and I looked up, “I would like to speak with you further after breakfast if that is amendable Miss White,” he drawled, his voice extra gravelly from sleep and from his healing neck injury. “Ah, of course sir. That would be uh, amendable,” I stumbled out, caught off guard by his request. He nodded once in acknowledgement, and then started eating after Winky placed the food in front of us.

Once he was finished eating, he waited until I was done and then stood up and gestured to the sitting room. I made my way into the room while discreetly watching him walk to make sure that he didn’t need any assistance. It appeared, however, that he was feeling much better today than he was yesterday, and soon should be able to manage by himself. This thought sent a spark of fear through my body, _when he’s better what excuse do I have to get to know him or spend time with him and build a bond? He’ll want nothing to do with me, I’m just another student to him… maybe I should tell him._ Before I could think further, he was gesturing to the couch for me to sit, as I did so, he sat across from me in what seems to be his favorite black leather chair. 

“I don’t think you’re being quite honest with me Miss White.” I panicked, “What do you mean sir?” _Surely, he doesn’t know about the bond, right?_ “Don’t play me a fool Miss White, I have been a spy for almost longer than you’ve been alive. I know when information is being left out, and there is a gaping hole in your story.” I looked at him with wide eyes. “Sir, I’ve told you everything, what more could I have left out?” I answered shakily. 

“You tell me Miss White,” he leaned forward in his chair, allowing his dark hair to rush forward and cover the sides of his face from view. His dark, yet beautiful, eyes met mine, leaving me trapped in his stare. I felt stuck, like I couldn’t look away even if I tried. I sighed, knowing full well that as soon as the words leave my mouth everything will go to hell, but he deserves the truth. He needs to know. 

“You’re right sir, I haven’t been completely honest with you, but with just reason of course. There was something else that Dumbledore told me that night, and what he told me is the sole reason that I’ve spent the last year of my life learning and training to protect you when the time came. He told me of a prophecy,” I paused, _this is it, he’ll hate me after this._ I feel the dread fill my heart, the raw emotions of mourning already appearing. Mourning for the possible relationship or at least friendship that we could have in the future, mourning that I’ll never be able to get to know him, converse with him, grow with him… or even love him. He’ll demand my leave when I tell him that his life that is just now free of any ties, is now in fact tied to mine.

He leaned closer, waiting for me to continue. “A prophecy about me. He said that the prophecy spoke of a white oak and a dark knight. The prophecy stated that at dawn of the last day the fate of the white oak both loyal, strong, and caring, shall save the life of the dark knight, her soulmate. You Professor. You’re my soulmate.” I see his shocked look, which almost immediately turns to rage. I feel myself choking on emotions as my vision goes blurry. It feels like hours of silence as he processes what I’ve said, but as I glance to the clock, I realize it’s only been less than a minute. 

“Get. Out.” He growls the two words I dreaded the most to hear. “I, please sir—” I choke on my words, tears already slipping down my cheeks. “I said, get out!” He shouts standing up so hard the chair falls over; I flinch as it hits the floor with a bang. He walks quickly, almost running, to his room and slams the door shut behind him. I attempt to stand but crumble to the ground as my body is racked with sobs. I lean my head against the couch cushion, and it becomes wet with my tears. I don’t even hear the quiet cries of Winky standing a few feet away from me. Using her elf magic she grabs my hand and transports us to the guest room and helps me as I stumble to the bed. After she lays me down, still sobbing, I hardly notice the determined look on her face as she pops back out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd give it a try and switch to Severus' point of view for this chapter! I wasn't really sure how to "act like him" so to speak, but I gave it a shot! Let me know how I did... and if I made him too soft :)

"Impossible!" I spat as I paced my room. This room was much different than the one I had as a child at Spinner's End. This room had life to it, with beautifully colored walls, and a bed that anyone could be jealous of. While Spinner's End was filled with the horrible memories of my childhood I was forced to relive, this cottage however, had an air of lightness to it, and was only filled with the memories I _chose_ to make.

I could hear her sobs from the sitting room and felt a twinge of guilt knowing that it was because of me, but I was too angry to care, much less to evaluate the feeling of guilt further. I knew all about soulmates, it wasn't a concept that was new to me. Even from a young age I was fascinated with the topic. I had once believed Lily to be my soulmate, but she never forgave me for what I said, and ended up with that imbecile Potter instead. Once I found out how rare they were, I gave up on the silly notion that my blackened soul could ever have someone to love, someone made just for me. Much less that they could love me back or that I was also made for them.

 _No one would want me,_ I thought bitterly. _This is all Dumbledore's fault, for putting that ridiculous thought into her head! If he were still alive, I'd strangle him!_ I winced at the thought, pushing down the feelings of self-loathing for my part in his death. I stopped in my pacing when I heard her sobs quiet, but as I listened closer, I could now hear them from her room. _Winky probably._ My frown deepened as I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. I continued my pacing only to be interrupted by the loud bang from my door being thrown open. Slightly startled, I quickly turned at the sound to see Winky standing in the doorway.

Her tiny face was serious, with her ears pulled back and a look that could kill. A shock of fear ran through me as I looked at her, but outwardly I stood emotionless. The elf has been a motherly figure in my life ever since my first year at Hogwarts. She had found me in the kitchen trying to steal food late at night because I was so hungry. Ever since then, she would always add more food to my plate and when I left the great hall, I often found a wrapped dessert in the pocket of my robes. Our relationship only grew from there, and when I became the potions master, Dumbledore assigned Winky to be my primary elf.

"How dare Master upset Misses Norah!" She yelled, pointing her tiny finger at me. "You know nothing Winky, stay out of it," I growled. _Uh oh. That was the wrong thing to say._ I regretted it instantly when I saw the look on her face. I took a step back as she started advancing. "No Master, you know nothing! Winky has stood by Misses Norah for the whole year. Winky saw how hard Misses Norah worked to make sure Master Snape would live. Winky saw the love in Misses Norah's eyes when Misses Norah took care of Master. And Winky saw the determination Misses had when Master Snape's blood was on her hands and she cried for Winky to help! Dumbledore asked for Winky to help Misses Norah and Master Snape, and Winky will not let Misses Norah or Master Snape down!" She jabbed her finger into my chest as she reprimanded me.

"But Winky—" I started, "No Master Snape! Misses Norah is Master Snape's soulmate, and soulmates do not hurt each other!" she interrupted me, then with a last seething glare looking too much like my own, there was a pop and she was gone. I dropped onto my bed and sighed. _She was right, having a soulmate is a wonderful thing, it's seen as a blessing from Merlin, and any wizard or witch would be lucky to have one._

I turned my thoughts to Miss—I mean, Norah—only to recognize that she has indeed grown up in the last year. I can't deny that she _is_ beautiful with her long brown hair, brown eyes, and petite size. She is certainly intelligent and mature for her age of 18 as well. "No! You miserable old man, she's your student!" I growled as I stood up and started pacing again. "And 18 at that!" _But she's your soulmate, and wizards live to be quite old, so the 12-year age gap won't matter in the years to come._ "That still doesn't make it right!" I hissed to myself. _Maybe you should go apologize to her and see where things go from there._ "What? No!" I gave a huff; _I'm having a conversation with myself like a mental person._ Rubbing my face, I growled to myself, "Fine, I shall go apologize." I pinched the bridge of my nose once again, wishing that this were simply a dream and I was currently dying on the floor of that bloody shack. But alas, I get up and start walking to my door, I hesitate only slightly, then pull it open and make my way towards her room. _Her room._ I shook my head as I walked, troubled by how easily she fit in my home, in my life. I stepped up to her door, hearing her quiet sniffles and raised my hand to knock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter so far, and honestly, I think that it might be my best. Hope you enjoy :) -Hollie

I had finally run out of tears when I heard the knock on my door. Knowing that Winky wouldn't knock, I knew it was him. I tried to hastily wipe my tears, but it was of no use. _I'm a mess._ My eyes burn, I have snot running down my face, and I know my eyes are puffy from the crying. I sigh. _I must look a sight._

"Come in," I whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. The door opens and I see him standing there with an odd look on his face. _He's nervous._ I look away, trying to hold onto whatever slither of dignity I have left. I don't want him to see that I've been crying, but not even magic could make my face look presentable. "I'm sorry." My head snaps up at the sound of his apology. I look at him in disbelief, and stunned the only word that I could get my mouth to say is, "What?"

He slowly makes his way over to the bed, grimacing slightly as he sits down on the edge, hesitant. "I said, Miss White, that I'm sorry. I should not have snapped at you like I did. I hope that you can forgive my lapse in judgment. I was merely," he paused, "shocked at what you told me."

I stared at him, not quite sure what to say. He must have thought that I wasn't going to forgive him, for after my long stretch of silence he jumped off the bed and started walking to the door. It hit me like a ton of bricks, _I need to say something, or he'll leave, and I'll never have a chance. Merlin Norah say something! I yelled to myself internally._ "Wait!" I yelled, twisting myself into the covers and almost falling off my bed in the process. I rush to catch up to him, and almost run into him when he abruptly stopped and turned to look at me. "It's OK. I mean, I forgive you that is, and I hope that you can forgive me as well."

His face took on a look of confusion, _I've never seen so many emotions on his face before._ "Whatever do you need to apologize for silly girl?" I squared my shoulders and with more confidence than I've ever had in my life I stated, "I should have told you. Sooner. It affects my life just as much as it does yours. It was not right for me to know this for a whole year and for you to be left in the dark. In fact, it's not right that Dumbledore knew and didn't tell either of us. So, for that I'm sorry, for my part." I couldn't help it, but a lone tear slid down my cheek. My heart ached for him, in ways I still didn't understand, but I knew that I needed him. Life wouldn't be complete without him, heck I wouldn't be complete without him.

I gasped lightly as his hand came up to my face and I felt his thumb brush away the tear. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand, feeling that same tingling sensation that I felt when we touched last. Except, this time it was stronger. I couldn't help but ask, "Do you feel it too?" I opened my eyes to look into his own. He didn't answer, but instead I felt his other hand slide around my waist as he stepped closer.

I was mesmerized, lost in his eyes. I could see that he felt it too, the bond. Pushing and pulling us closer. Two halves, and one whole. His head came closer, but before I could close my eyes, his own widened and then changed from gentle to hard and closed off. He dropped his hands quickly, as if burned, and jumped away from me. My own eyes widened at the thought of what we just did. What we just _almost_ did.

He turned around and started to retreat back to his room, but I wouldn't let him run, not that easily. "Professor wait!" I chased after him, grabbing his arm and turning him back towards me. "I don't understand. You can't just walk away!" He looked at me with dark cold eyes, "This is not right Miss White, you are my student and I your teacher! You shouldn't even be here!" he hissed.

I looked at him, seeing his cold emotionless mask slide back into place as he glared at me. "But that doesn't matter, we're soulmates!" I shouted back. _Please, please no. Don't shut me out. Please._ I felt the same level of desperation now that I did as I ran through the castle just two days ago on my way to the shrieking shack.

"Doesn't matter?" he scoffed. "I could lose my job! Teachers are not supposed to be running around almost kissing students!" My eyes widened at his admittance. _He_ was _going to kiss me._ "So, you admit it then? You do feel the bond? But you're not just a teacher, and I'm not just a student. We are soulmates! Our connection goes deeper than the social roles we have been put into. Please, I need you!" I started crying. _Dang tears._ "I _need_ you Severus," I whispered.

His eyes grew wide at my use of his name. As he looked at me standing before him in tears, the anger left his eyes, and his face softened. He went back to being gentle Prof—Severus— and he slowly stepped closer to me. Ever so gently, he wrapped his arms around me, and I clung to him, gripping the front of his black button-down coat as if my life depended on it. My whole body tingled, and for once in my life I felt whole. I knew deep down that in that moment he started to accept it, _the bond,_ and _me._ I sighed in contentment and stayed in the warmth of his arms, cherishing the moment for as long as I could. Eventually he started to release me. I looked up at him, _man he's tall. Or, am I just that short?_ "Both," he said. "What? Oh, did I say that out loud?" He nodded, as a slight smirk graced his face and his eyes lit up in amusement. _Well that's embarrassing._ "Come," he said, grabbing hold of my hand and leading me toward the sitting room. "I think some tea would do us both good."

He led me to the couch, and I sat down, but instead of him going to his chair like I had expected him to, he in turn, sat down on the couch beside me. My heart jumped at his proximity. I smiled at him, and a barely visible smile appeared on his face, but quickly disappeared before I could truly treasure it. "You're right Miss—" he cleared his throat, "Norah, the soulmate bond is something that goes deeper than social roles. We are two halves, and one whole. Meant for each other and made for each other. I used to dream of having a soulmate, but quickly disregarded it when I became a spy." My heart about exploded out of my chest when he said my name, his voice making it sound more beautiful than I thought possible. "I won't mislead you into thinking that things will be easy, for I am not an easy man. We have 12 years between us, and I am still currently your professor. That is not an easy fact that I can get over."

"But if I wasn't currently a student at Hogwarts?" I asked, wanting to know if there was hope for us, if he wanted us just as much as I did. "If, you currently weren't a student, then I'd have no qualms against our bond Norah. I may not know you very well, but I do wish to, and I would be honored if you allowed me to court you." I blushed at his words. "I would love that Severus. As soon as I finish my NEWTs, I'm all yours," I declared. He smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later and Hogwarts was up and running, or at least, to the point that the seventh years could come take their NEWTs and officially graduate from Hogwarts. After the NEWTs are done, Severus has invited those that didn’t get to complete their education to return as eighth year students. To my knowledge there are going to be a lot of students returning.

After the day that Severus and I decided to work towards our soulmate bond, it was decided that he would go back to Spinner’s End and I would preside at the cottage, since I had nowhere else to go. I resisted at first, because I felt like I would be taking advantage of his kindness, but he insisted saying that, “Norah, you are my soulmate. It is my duty to care for you and to protect you. Are you going to deny me that?” Of course, his mouth drew up into a smirk, knowing that he won the argument and that I could never deny him anything. 

Still, I am incredibly grateful for having somewhere to stay, and I know Winky enjoys taking care of me. You see, my muggle parents were killed two years ago by Death Eaters when Voldemort first rose back to power. That was hard for me to accept at the time, and it had slowly torn me apart from the inside, but then I learned about Severus. He healed me in ways that no one could, and that was before I had even saved him. There is still not a day that goes by that I don’t miss my parents, but I know they’d be proud of me, and that keeps me going strong. They were the only family I had, but now, I have Severus, and I miss him dearly. Especially since I haven’t been able to see him as often, due to the repairs needed at the school and his duties as Headmaster. 

The wizarding world was shocked when they found out he was alive, and he was awarded the Order of Merlin First Class for his heroic actions during the war. Severus wanted to step down from his position but was begged to stay on by Minister Shaklebolt and many of the Hogwarts parents. I know he is happy that they wanted him to stay Headmaster, even though he fears he won’t be good enough. But I know he will. Since he will be staying at Hogwarts, I’ve decided on taking an apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey in hopes of becoming a Healer and taking over for her when she retires from Hogwarts. 

As for Severus’ and my relationship, we have kept it simple and haven’t rushed anything. Mainly we have just been getting to know each other as individual people instead of student and teacher. We have abided by our rule of waiting until I take my NEWTs and am no longer a student before we start officially courting, especially since the wizarding world has no knowledge of our relationship or soulmate status. I wouldn’t want him to get into trouble or for his honor to be questioned.  
On the plus side, Hermione and I have grown closer over these past few months, and I consider her to be my best friend. Harry and Ron close seconds, much to Severus’ displeasure. However, he is happy that I’m making friends. I was always a little bit of a loner during school. Hermione and the guys don’t know of our relationship, and I don’t plan on telling them until after I graduate, which is best.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I start walking towards the castle gates. I feel both nervous and happy to be back. Nervous to take my NEWTs, and happy to be back to the place I call home. _I’m also excited to see Severus again,_ I smile. “Hey Norah, wait up!” I hear behind me, I turn around and see Hermione, Harry, and Ron making their way to the gates. “Hey, what are you guys doing here?” I ask, giving each of them a tight hug. “Headmaster Snape said that we could come early to settle in for our eighth year. Are you here to take your NEWTs?” Hermione asked. “Yep, I sure am,” I grin. We continue to catch up as we walk up the grounds toward the castle doors, Hermione and I talking about school and the boys talking about Quidditch, go figures. Once inside, we go our separate ways, each of them wishing me luck. I make the trek to where testing is taking place, passing many students as I go, some crying, and some happily talking about how well they think they did. I reach the room, take a deep breath, square my shoulders, and lift my head high. “Here goes nothing,” and I push open the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only one more pre-written chapter after this one. I think the ending will be in one or two more chapters after that. To me it feels like it is time to end the story. I want to hear your thoughts, do you want more? A sequel of her time as an apprentice and their growing relationship? Or just a good solid ending? Let me know in the comments below! -Hollie

"Severus!" The door to my office banged open as the small witch rushed her way into the room. Many things have changed since Dumbledore died and I became Headmaster. What was once a chaotic room filled with trinkets and questionable objects, is now simply filled with books and papers, my desk and chair, two chairs in front of the desk, and the black glass bat that sat on top of my desk, a gift from Norah of course.

"Bloody hell woman! What has you so riled up that you had to go and bust down my door?" I glared. "Oh, Severus! The letter finally came, I've just received my NEWT scores!" Norah yelled as she jumped up and down like a child in Honeydukes. "And?" I drawled, waiting to hear the results. "And," she started, but suddenly stopped jumping as a look of fear crossed her face, "I'm too scared to look," she finished. I sighed, she often underestimated herself, no matter how many times I told her that she did fine.

It has been two weeks since she took her NEWTs and next week was the start of term. I allowed all eighth-year students to come three weeks early to settle in before all the other students got here, if they chose to do so. They will of course, be having their own eighth year common room away from the other houses, they deserve that much at least. "I was actually wondering if you would open it for me Severus, please?" she asked with big doe eyes and a pouty lip. _How can I say no when she looks at me like that? Merlin I'm whipped._

"If I must," I sighed, knowing I'd do anything if it made her happy. She squealed as she bounded over to my desk and handed me the letter. I opened it carefully, aware that passing her NEWTs signified her no longer being a student, allowing us the freedom to finally put everything we have into our relationship. As I read the results, I glanced up to see her looking at me and anxiously picking at her fingernails. I stared at her, showing no emotion of whether or not she passed or failed, and finally I could hold it no more and a large smile broke out onto my face. "I passed?" She asked. "With flying colors." I replied, and before I could blink, she had launched herself at me, almost squeezing the life out of me in her death grip.

She squealed again as I picked her up when I raised from the chair and spun her around in the air, then slowly eased her back to the ground. "Congratulations Norah." I held her in my arms and took in her beauty. Never before have I been so lucky. She gazed at me, her eyes bright with joy, her face flush from running, and a smile so big it would warm any wizard's cold heart. She has truly brought light into my world of darkness, changing many things in my life I never thought possible. While I am still strict and unwavering in my ways, I would do anything just to see her smile at me. She gripped my arms tightly, "Thank you Severus," she blushed. She went to pull away, but I held her tighter, she gasped lightly as my hand found its way to her cheek. "You are so beautiful," I whisper as my head leans forward. She closes her eyes in anticipation, and my lips gently graze hers in a feather light kiss. I go to pull away but am tugged back down as she reaches for my head and brings me back into a less gentle, but loving kiss. Her lips leave mine and I rest my forehead against hers. She sighs happily.

"I believe that a celebratory dinner is needed, don't you think my white oak?" She giggled, "That sounds lovely, my dark knight." I took her hand and led her around the desk and to the door. We walked hand in hand to the Great Hall, not passing a single soul seeing as how only the eighth years and the teachers are in the castle. We dropped our hands before opening the large doors, not wanting to make too much of a fuss. When we walked into the Great Hall all eyes turned to us and our appearance together, but we ignored them and went up to the high table.

I pulled out the seat next to mine for her to sit down in, but I continued to stand. "Greetings everyone. A week from now is the first day of term. I except no trouble among you during your last extra week here seeing as how I graciously allowed you to have your own common room," I raise my brow as I look at each and every one of them in the eye, "I know this past year was hard. On all of us. However, I know that each and every one of you possess endurance, strength, and courage, and shall thrive this year, and when you pass your NEWTs, you will go on to do a many more great things," I cleared my throat, "I also wanted to congratulate Norah, my soulmate, for passing her NEWTs. She will continue to be staying at the castle as she apprentices under Madam Pomfey to become a Healer." I then sat down and turned to face her. A blush crawled up her neck at my speech. I knew she was not expecting me to come right out and tell them that she was my soulmate, but I wanted all to know that she was mine, and mine alone. Just as much as I am hers, and hers alone.


	10. Chapter 10

The week flew by and before I knew it the other students were arriving at the castle. This week had been interesting to say the least. After Severus’ speech to the teachers and eighth year students, I was asked many questions from both my friends and the teachers in regard to our relationship. Thankfully, no one seemed bothered by it, and actually offered congratulations on finding my soulmate, many even sending well wishes. As for me and Severus, we grew much closer this week, and since I was now staying at the castle in a set of my own rooms just down the hall from his, we got to spend more time together. 

“Does Misses Norah need anything else from Winky?” the elf asked as she helped me finish organizing my new textbooks for my apprenticeship. “No thank you Winky, I just need to get ready and then I’ll be heading to the welcome feast. I appreciate all the help today,” I gave her tiny hand a loving squeeze as I stood up. Winky has quickly become like a mother to me since the day I saved Severus. “You is welcome Misses Norah,” and with a pop she was gone. I smiled as I walked to my bedroom, opening up the wardrobe and changing into something more suitable for dinner.

Just as I finished getting ready, I heard a knock at my door. I made my way to the door and opened it. Before me stood Severus dressed in robes much nicer than his normal teaching robes. His black hair looked luscious and voluminous as it graced the sides of his face. His eyes held an ounce of humor as he noticed my eyes grow wide, and slowly his mouth grew into a smirk. “Se-Severus? You, uh, look incredibly handsome this evening,” I blushed hard at my stutter. “And you Norah,” he pulled my hand to his mouth brushing his lips across the back of my hand, “Look absolutely stunning,” his stated in his silky voice. “Thank you,” I smiled. 

“But what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be at the feast?” I asked. He took the hand that he kissed and wrapped it around his arm, pulling me along with him into the hallway. “Who would I be if I did not escort my lovely soulmate to the welcoming feast?” he answered. I grinned up at him, and we made our way to the great hall.  
Upon arriving to our seats, he began his welcoming speech, and introduction of the teachers. I was not expecting, however, to be introduced. “Last but not least. I would like to introduce Norah White, Madam Pomfrey’s new apprentice. She will be taking over as the school’s healer upon completion of her apprenticeship and Madam Pomfrey’s retirement,” he grabbed my hand as I stood up and bashfully waved, “she is also my soulmate.” Gasps were heard among several students at the mention of the word soulmate, as many knowing its rarity, were shocked to witness it for themselves. 

I glanced at him wide eyed, but smiled at everyone, nonetheless. _He just loves surprising me, doesn’t he?_ I shake me head at the thought, slightly irritated at his enjoyment over me being flustered. _Little does he know that revenge is just as sweet,_ I grin to myself. He catches my eye with a questioning look, and I see the slight fear in his eyes as he notices my sadistic smirk. _Oh, yes. Revenge is sweet my knight._

He looks back to the crowd of students, “The welcoming feast may begin!” With that, we sat back down and began eating the wonderful food made by the house elves. He had let go of my hand upon sitting, but I reached back over and grabbed it once again, resting our hands on his leg underneath the table. I turned my head slightly to look at him, only to see him already staring at me with a loving smile gracing his face. As I turned back to my food, I was reminded of the night that Dumbledore called me to his office.

_“You are Severus’s soulmate.” Dumbledore said. I gasped, “Soulmate? As in we are meant to be together?” Shock filled my body as I tried to process what he told me. I can’t be his soulmate, that’s ridiculous! He could never love me, he doesn’t even like me! Not to mention he’s my bloody teacher, I thought to myself. I could feel the panic rising the more I thought about it. “Yes Miss White, you are two halves and one whole. You are destined to love each other.” This is crazy, there’s no way, Dumbledore has gone mental! “Does he know?” I asked, not needing to specify who I was referring to. Besides, how does he even know that the prophecy is about me or Professor Snape? I paused at the thought, anger slowly crawling its way to the surface. And how long has he had these suspicions, I growled internally. “Well you see, Miss White, he has no knowledge of the prophecy—” I interrupted him, “You haven’t told him?” I glared, “But sir, he has every right to know if there is a prophecy saying that he is possibly going to die but will be saved by his soulmate. A soulmate that he knows nothing about!” I yelled, “And how long have you suspected that this prophecy is about me and Professor Snape? You said that it was prophesied before he came to you. Have you known this whole time?” Angry at the thought that he has known for years and never told Professor Snape or myself, I yanked myself out of the chair and started pacing his office. Not once did I care that I spoke to him in such a way, I have one rule, and that is you respect me, and I respect you. Simple. He has done no such thing. How could he keep that from us? I thought to myself. “It is for his own good, Miss White. He cannot know that you are his soulmate until after you save him. It is crucial to us winning this war. I knew he was the dark knight as soon as he came to me that night after Lily’s death. I knew it was you, when you Miss White were sorted into Hufflepuff, the house known for its traits of loyalty, strength, and caring hearts. I confirmed my suspicions your first year with the soulmate spell. Now that, that is settled. Let’s go over some details, shall we?” Shocked into silence, all I could do was listen, “You will be learning advanced healing spells and medicinal potions with Madam Pomfrey so that you can be prepared for any circumstance that should arise. I will also set up training sessions for you with Alastor Moody, you need to be able to defend yourself in case something, or should I say someone, stands between you and your ability to save Severus.” He explained, as if I had already agreed to his plans. “I haven’t agreed yet sir,” I challenged, but I knew I would, and he knew it too. I sighed, “When do I start?”_

As I finished my food, I remembered how tough that year was for me. Having to see him stalk the hallways, having to pretend that I didn’t know he was my soulmate, and trying my best to ignore his jabs or insults in the classroom. I cried myself to sleep too many times that year because of his harsh words, yet nothing was worse than feeling a gentle love grow for him and knowing that he could die if I wasn’t able to save him. That was more painful.  
“Norah, are you alright?” I turned to see Severus looking at me with concern as I finally realized I was squeezing his hand painfully tight. “Uh, yes, sorry. I was reliving painful memories is all,” I forced a smile at him as I loosened my grip. His eyes held sympathy as he held my stare for just a moment longer before he turned back to his food. 

He knew all about the year that I trained, as well as the night Dumbledore told me about my ‘mission’. It was several weeks after the battle when I told him everything. He simply held me as I cried, for which I was grateful. It was relieving to finally get it off my chest and tell someone about what I went through. In turn, he told me much about his childhood, and his days at school. Finally, after much coaxing, he told me about why he took the mark, why he joined the Order, and the many years of spying that he did, of course leaving the graphic parts out for both his sake and mine.  
Even though Dumbledore was less than forthcoming, I will admit that I am grateful. Without him, Severus would have probably died in that shack, and I would have been left not knowing the life I could have had with him, and the love that could be shared between us.


	11. Chapter 11

_4 Months Later_

"Severus?" The door to his rooms opened at my touch. I take a few steps forward, making sure that I close the door behind me. "Severus?" I call out again, "In the lab!" I hear him shout back. I go to the small kitchen to start some tea while I wait. As I'm leaning against the counter, I hear him make his way into the room. I smile at him, "How's the potion going?" I ask. He walks over to me, "Fine for now. It is still experimental of course, but it appears to be that it may actually work this time without blowing up in my face." I chuckle at the memory from last week when I walked in to see his hair pink, _what a sight that was._

He gives me a stern look for laughing at him as his arms slip around my waist. "You better not be laughing at me, little oak." I hum, "Well, my knight, I can't seem to help it. Maybe if you… distract me somehow to get me to stop laughing?" His eyes shine in amusement, "I think I can think of something…" he leans in but stops a breath away. "Tea would suffice as a distraction; don't you think?" His grin widens to an evil smirk as if he were the predator, I his prey, and he just captured me. He pulls away from my arms to go tend to the now finished tea that I had prepared. "You are cruel Sev," I groan. He leans his head back as he laughs, his voice music to my ears, and I can't help but laugh as well.

I come up behind him and wrap my arms around him as he finishes fixing our tea. "Oh, the students are gone by the way. I watched the train leave about 30 minutes ago. You should have seen their faces; they couldn't wait to get home for winter holiday," I say into his back. He turns in my grasp and pulls me closer to him, giving me a light kiss on the lips. "Well good, the little buggers are gone," I whack him slightly on the arm, "Severus," I reprimand, but couldn't help the slight smile forming on my lips. _They really are little buggers._ "Come, let's go sit." We walk into the sitting room with our tea and talk about our week until the tea runs cold.

"If you would come with me Norah, I have a surprise for you," he states suddenly. "A surprise? But, it's not my birthday or anything," I look up at him confused. He just rolls his eyes, "It doesn't have to be your birthday for me to surprise you," I stand up and he grabs my hand. "Now, hold on tight," he warns, knowing how much I hated apparition. _POP. ___

__After the nausea goes away, I open my eyes to see us in the cottage. "The cottage? What are we—" but when I look towards the kitchen table, I see a romantic dinner with candles and flowers. Tears threaten to spill down my cheeks. "Did you do this Severus?" I ask. He grimaces slightly, "I had Winky's help," he admits. I grab him by his coat and pull him down towards me as I kiss him hard. When I lean back, I whisper, "I thought you weren't romantic?" He frowns at me, "I'm not, and don't you forget it." I laugh as he leads me to our seats._ _

__We sit, talk, and eat for what seems like hours. Winky pops in every 10 minutes or so to bring more food or to refill our drinks, and every time she grins at us like a mad women. "Severus, this has been wonderful, thank you so much," I smile. "Our evening isn't over yet, come." He stands up and places my hand on his arm. We walk towards the front door and make our way down the steps. "I thought that a walk would be nice," he states, glancing at me for my reaction. _He looks a little nervous, I wonder why? Maybe he thinks I won't like his romantic date that he planned._ "That sounds wonderful Severus," I sigh in happiness._ _

__When we reach the little wooden bench under the tree, I realize how long it has been since I've been to the cottage. We used to take walks all the time out here, and we always ended up at the bench, where we used to talk for hours, getting to know each other._ _

__"Thank you for tonight, Severus," I kiss him, after we sit down on the bench. "You're welcome Norah," he smiles. "Norah?" he asks after a few minutes. "Yes?" he turns his body towards me and grabs my hand. He seems to hesitate slightly before saying, "You have been the light in my dark world. Not only did you save me from death, but also from a life of misery. Without you, I would be a miserable old man who would live his life in bitterness and guilt. But you have shown me how to forgive others, and how to forgive myself," he pauses to wipe away the tears slipping down my face. "I am forever grateful that Merlin gave me you as my soulmate," he reaches one hand into his coat pocket and pulls out a little box. I gasp at the sight of it, "I love you Norah, and I want to spend the rest of my days beside you, if you'll have me?" he opens the box to reveal a beautiful ring. Shock feels my body as I nod my head yes. I cry lightly at the emotions overwhelming me. Love, thankfulness, happiness, joy. "Yes, yes! Yes, Severus, I love you too." He slips the ring onto my finger and I launch myself into his arms. I gently grab his face and place my lips upon his._ _

__"I love you so much Severus," I kiss him again, then pull back to look deeply into his eyes. My face breaks out into a smile so large that I fear I must look like a crazed mad woman. I gently caress his face as he holds me, and he grins back at me. "And you saved me too, Severus," I confess, as I wrap my arms tightly around him. I hear him hum in acknowledgement as he holds me._ _

__With us too wrapped up in each other's arms, we fail to see Winky standing by the cottage wiping her tears away with a big smile gracing her small face. We also fail to hear her mutter to herself, "Winky did it, Professor Dumbledore." She nods her head, "Winky did it," she grins, and with a pop she's gone._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! That's the end of the story! I'm not sure how I feel about the ending. It feels kind of rushed, but at the same time I felt like if I continued then I would just be drawing it out, and it would ruin the story. But, let me know what you think! Should it have ended differently? Was there anything else I should have added? I feel a little sad to be saying goodbye to Norah White, she was the first character I ever made, and I have a soft spot for her. But I hope you enjoyed the story! Go check out my Wattpad if you want to read my werewolf story that I'm writing. It is under the name HoldMyMtnDew. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Much love, Hollie.


End file.
